Oblivious Much
by 001001000110
Summary: Sora wants to know why no one tells him that Roxas and Axel are dating. In his effort at asking the blond, he reveals that all of them are actually stuck in a tangled mess of ridiculous misunderstandings. Sora and Roxas friendship, mention of Axel/Roxas and hint of Riku/Sora. Just a silly little drabble, completed.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. No profit is made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

.

"So, Roxas," Sora began conversationally as he plopped down next to the blond who was currently burying his nose deep into a novel. "I was wondering about when, exactly, you are going to tell me about this. What about now?"

"Tell you about what?" Roxas said rather absentmindedly as his eyes never left the page.

"You don't have to pretend, you know," Sora remarked casually, although Roxas could notice the slight patronizing tone in his voice. "It's okay. You could admit it because I wouldn't mind. You know me, I never judge."

Confused, but slightly intrigued, Roxas finally tore his eyes away from the book to fix his best friend with a blank stare.

"Look, Sora. I really have no idea what you're on about. So unless you tell me what it is, this conversation would unlikely be going anywhere."

Huffing slightly, Sora crossed his arms on his chest.

"Fine," he said a bit curtly before he continued. "When are you going to tell me that you are going out with Axel?"

Poor Roxas he was so shocked that he forgot to snap his jaw close as he looked at Sora as if the brunet had grown two more heads.

"What?" He said in no small amount of disbelief. "You just knew it?"

"If I didn't accidentally overhear Axel told some girl below our year that he couldn't accept her feeling because he was going out with you yesterday, I probably wouldn't know about it," Sora sniffed.

"But we have been going out for years!" Roxas just couldn't believe it. "I mean... years..."

"So why did you keep it a secret? From me, of all people!"

"I wasn't trying to keep it a secret!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you already knew. That's why I didn't bother to tell you personally because I thought it was really obvious!"

"What?" It was Sora's turn to feel shocked. "How could you come to such conclusion?"

Roxas couldn't help but rolled his eyes. "EVERYBODY knows, Sora. So really, it wasn't entirely my fault if somehow you managed to miss those hints we had been throwing around and about."

"If everyone knew about it, why no one felt the need to mention it to me?" Sora insisted. "I thought we were friends!"

"Like I had said, everybody knew so we assumed that you also knew," Roxas shook his head ruefully. "Turns out that we're horribly wrong about it."

But Sora had not been satisfied. "Hints? What hints?"

"Are you kidding me?" Roxas stared at his friend in a mix of frustration and amazement. "We weren't even trying to conceal our affection towards each other. Surely you would have noticed how I usually sprawled on Axel's lap, how we were feeding each other lunch, how we were holding hands in the hallway! Are you telling me you didn't see any of those?"

"Of course I saw them!" Sora said rather indignantly. "But I thought it was just best friends thing!"

Roxas turned his body to face the brunet fully, his book lying forgotten in order to give Sora his most incredulous stare. "Best friends? How could you say that was just best friends thing?"

Sora stuck his chin up a little as he replied. "Why, Riku and I do those things too."

"Exactly my point. So I can't for the life of me understand how in the world you think that-"

"Hold on!" Sora cut Roxas' sentence with a yelp. "What point? How am I supposed to make a connection between our behavior and yours? I am not dating Riku when you are dating Axel!"

Roxas would have been toppling over the lounge chair he was sitting on had it not been for his control because the amount of absurdity from Sora's statement was simply too much for him.

"WHAT?" His scream could have woken up half the town. "You guys are NOT dating?"

"Why would you think that we are?" Sora asked a bit defensively. "I never make an announcement of such thing. We are just best friends!"

"Oh, come on! You can't be serious!" Roxas couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that there could be so many misunderstandings over a very simple thing. "You guys are practically all over each other and... and..."

Riku and Sora were like they had been joined on the hip, the silver haired boy touched the smaller teen more often than Axel and Roxas combined, flirting shamelessly like a couple and Sora thought they were just best friends. Roxas couldn't find any appropriate comment regarding this obvious mishaps.

"You mean, you also didn't realize that Riku had been supporting a crush the size of Jupiter on you? All these years?"

Sora's eyes widened like a saucer. "Wha-what are you talking about?" His face turned into a pretty shade of red. "Riku had-Riku what?"

Roxas groaned. Next thing he knew, Sora would also claim that he had no idea if Zexion and Demyx were banging each other. And on second thought, maybe it was best if Roxas didn't bring that subject up right now, since he had to nurse a headache from the thought of having to explain to Sora that no, those things he did with Riku were not best friends things and it was about time he should realize that the former emo kid wanted to get into his pants.

Now, who was even more oblivious? 


End file.
